You Don't Have To Sleep Over There
by bellatrxx
Summary: "To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves" (Cate Blanchett/Rooney Mara fic)
1. Chapter 1

So, this is for Berry (you little fucker). She gave me the prompt and the name and I took so fucking long to start this piece she must have forgotten about it. Anyways, this will have multiple follow ups. So I hope you like it and tell me your thoughts on a review, bisous!

* * *

The last press release of Carol was finally over and Cate couldn't help but sigh as she rose from her chair and cracked the knuckles in her right hand fingers against it. She looked over to Rooney and barely smiled when she noticed the girl was as tired as her. And they still had the crew and cast party to attend, just a little celebration for all of them. As the main actresses, they had to be there - with huge smiles adorning their faces, no less.

The blonde's eyes ran across the room, observing as people got up and left but she couldn't leave. Not now, not until Rooney was ready to go and the girl seemed to be quite engaged in a conversation with a young man. Who was that guy? Narrowing her eyes for a brief moment, Cate sauntered over to the pair, putting her long legs to use and quickly crossing the distance. With a fake smile, she splayed her hand on Rooney's back and looked over the man, her eyes flashing with the possessive streak she recently found in herself.

The brunette looked up to Cate, smiling at the woman before directing her gaze to the man in front of them, saying her goodbyes. Stepping forward, Rooney no longer felt the blonde's hand against her and turning back, she extended a hand to her. Now smiling truthfully, Cate took the offered hand and headed out the room with the woman.

Still hand in hand, they got out of the building and entered the black car that was waiting for them. Cate sat and pretended nothing was out of order, looking at the different buildings that turned into a colorless blur while her thoughts directed themselves to the young woman beside her. The blonde closed her eyes, regaining her composure and remembering she had to act like a friend towards Rooney and not like a jealousy driven girlfriend. She had almost jumped at that ludicrous idiot that was talking to her counterpart, what refrained her were the people that were still present.

Lost inside her mind, Cate didn't notice the glances Rooney threw at her, quietly watching the blonde open her ocean coloured eyes once more and yet, the woman realized that Cate saw nothing in front of her. Like a defocused camera, her eyes were still and unblinking. Rooney waited for a couple of seconds and suddenly cleared her throat loudly.

Finally taking the leashes of her mind, Cate blinked repeatedly and looked over to the other woman with a small smile on her lips. "We still have to change" she said in a low voice, her throat contracting and expanding against the words she wanted to say _We should stay in your room and just make love till the sun is down._ Setting her lips in a straight line, Cate shrugged softly while Rooney observed with a confused frown resting on her brows. The woman changed humors faster than she could accompany, and the wall she seemed to be building up around herself kept Rooney from discovering what really bothered the older woman.

The car rolled down to a stop and the blonde was anything but slow at getting out of it, not even waiting for the driver to open her door, just like he was doing to the door closer to Rooney. With a small shudder moving through her, she moved faster – heels clacking on the concrete – and shot a look over her shoulder, watching as the brunette followed her in a slower pace. "Oh darling, I'm in quite a hurry… Why don't we change and meet here in an hour?" her mouth moved but her own ears didn't catch her words.

What was happening to her?

"Yeah… sure" Rooney stopped right in front of the hotel with a lost look on her eyes, cocking her head to the side as she watched Cate, the woman she adored as a child and now loved as an adult, ran away from her. Calls for the woman died inside her mouth, crashing against clenched teeth and resting with a sour taste upon her tongue.

Perhaps she was being a fool. Once again, a fool on the hands of a beautiful woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy fuck, I am so sorry. I completely-argh, I don't know. I just lost sight of this and I'm sorry. I have plenty of tests at University but still, here I am lol I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review with your thoughts. I know where this is heading but I might get some fresh ideas from all of you. Once again, thank you for your kindness and patience.

* * *

Her heart pounded, blood running fast against her veins as her patience wore thin. The damn lift was slower than a snail on a sunny day in Australia and Cate found herself resting against a cold wall, her left foot tapping non -rhythmically to release a small part of her distress.

She couldn't comprehend herself or even her actions, for that matter. Why was she so torn? Wasn't her marriage satisfactory? Her relationship with Andrew was once compared to what Meryl had with Don. They practically were the Australian Brad and Angelina, damn it.

Her feelings for Rooney didn't make any sense. Neither made any sense the way her body tingled and hummed in anticipation every time a brunette bob of hair came in her line of view.  
And yet, she had no wishes for it to end. Despite all complications, Cate was resolute with her decision. Something had to happen tonight; otherwise she would just let it be.

Deep inside her mind, the blonde saw very little of the extended hall in front of her when she finally exited the lift. Her feet carried her as she mindlessly ran fingertips against painted walls. Fumbling inside the pocket of her coat, she found the key card and ran it on the slit so she could open the door to her room. Managing to do just that, she went far enough into the room before collapsing on the floor for a moment.

She held her head between manicured fingers, nails pressing against a now constant headache. Sometimes, Cate felt something was wrong with her. She was goofy and wild - as she always had been - but more often than not, sadness washed over her like uncontrollable waves.

And now this.

This unwanted, ridiculously marvelous feeling that she couldn't get rid of. She felt as if her world would crumble in two if Rooney rejected her. Eventually, the blonde would move on but her heart would forever be a mess. It would forever be incomplete.

Making herself get on her knees, Cate actually crawled into the bedroom, knowing that being on her feet would do no good to the pulsing pain behind her eyelids. With a sigh of relief as she reached her bed and grunting as she pulled herself up, Cate glanced at her wrist watch, noticing she had only 45 minutes of those 60 she had settled with the girl.

"Oh fuck" she said loudly, racing into the bathroom, taking off her clothes in a hurry. She had decided to wear a short cocktail dress but forgot to bring it along, the idiot she was. Standing under the falling water and letting it wash over her, she wondered what Rooney would think when she appeared in that black Valentino.

Showering in meager 15 minutes, she now had only half an hour to look presentable and outright chic. While blow drying her blonde hair, separating tress after tress and running a brush along the length, she remembered Rooney once more.

What would the girl wear? A short dress or a long one? They would make quite the pair if the brunette decided on a short black piece. It would complement Cate completely and she still had to decide which shoes she would put on. The Louboutin strappy ones would have to suffice. Without realizing, the woman finished drying her hair and removed the towel from around her.

Mind numb from so much thinking, she went to her bedroom and put on a very pale underwear, a see through thing that had her almost nude. Her dress was a magnificent piece but she had to forego a bra to wear it properly if she didn't go entirely nude, that was. So forego a bra she did.

Pulling up the dress, Cate focused on the feel of the fabric as it caressed her legs and settled against her slim hips. It was tight at the waist, but after that it flowed around her in layers of soft fabric, the skirt adorned with golden stars and small planets. She remembered Gillian and how she would laugh at her if she saw this dress. The woman would probably start bellowing "I want to believe" over and over again until Cate tackle her down and force her to be quiet. They had such good times when they were together that the blonde vowed to call her whenever possible so they could meet.

Looking at the dress reflected on the window panel at the other side of her room, it was almost discreet and very elegant but she snorted as she placed it against her chest and passed her arms through their respective holes. The only things covering her already hardened nipples were shooting stars and other embellishments. As her fingers ran the zipper up her side, she carefully sat on the bed and put on her shoes, fastening the little hook against the silvery buckle.

Close to none make up was needed and she was just finishing on her mascara when someone knocked on her door. It wasn't a hard knock nor was it too soft. It seemed a nervous knock – if there was such a thing – and she instantly knew that Rooney was behind that door. With a blush coming up her cheeks as she checked herself one more time in the large mirror, Cate slowly walked up to the door and opened it forcefully, her closed eyes opening to rest upon the person outside.

"Oh-" she said softly, a frown marring her features before she closed the door back again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so fucking sorry, guys. I never meant to update so late and yet, here we are in 2017 lmao I assure y'all that the updates will come faster and soon this story will be completed. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and faves, I'm humbled by your interactions and may more come my way...

Anyways, that's that. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The person behind the nervous knock definitely wasn't Rooney.

"Oh shit" Cate said out loud before slapping a hand against her lips, in fear that the person behind the door would hear her. A person that shouldn't be here. A person that should be with their children in bloody London to oversee the procedures over acquiring their new house.

Andrew.

Her thoughts were scattered around her brain and without her consent, the door opened and her husband walked inside. "Cate, my love" he said sweetly, all those years of marriage heavily permeating the air as he smiled at her. "Andrew, weren't you supposed to be in London?" she blurted at once, not even stopping to gauge his reaction before her own feet carried her to the bathroom, where she nervously checked her hair.

"Well, yes… but I thought it was better if you were with me. So I came to pick you up" he came up behind her, softly encircling her waist with his arms while he stared at her reflection on the mirror "You look gorgeous". With a smile finally making its way on her pale lips, the woman let herself fall against him before replying "Dear, I already told you about the cast and crew party. I can't possibly be at two places at the same time".

"We'll go to the party-" he started but she turned to face him quickly and shut him with a peck on the lips "No. I know you, love. You wouldn't let me drink as much as I plan too" she smirked and winked at him, affection blossoming on her chest as he quickly accepted without further ado. The shame burned deeply inside her guts, making her hold him even tighter against herself.

What the hell was wrong with her? She worked with other people before and this had never happened. They had such a good marriage, they were friends on top of everything, staying by each other's side come hell or high water and here she was, dismissing Andrew so she could drink her guilt away and finally pounce on Rooney. Not exactly pounce, she thought, but perhaps they could talk and Cate would be finally able to dismiss this passing fancy she had for the other woman.

But as she rationalized the whole situation while in Andrew's arms, a small but rapidly growing part of herself sighed at the ridiculousness of her predicament. The blonde woman knew herself well and these damned feelings weren't a fleeting thing. Fucking hell, she was doomed. With a grim resignation, she broke their hug and stared at his face for some seconds before pecking him again on the lips and walking away from the bathroom.

Gathering her phone and ID and quickly dropping them inside a black hand purse, she took a second to look at the time. And she was decidedly late, much to her chagrin. "Andrew…" she called, but he already was following her, the picture of placidity. With a smile she stood outside her room, waiting for him to exit so she could close the door.

"Me and the kids will be waiting for you in London, alright?" he said with a small smile, watching as she fluffed her already flawless hair and nodded as a response to his question. "Have fun and do not drink too much, you hear me?" he continued as she came close to him and kissed his cheek softly, whispering a goodbye against his face.

With a mischievous giggle, she sauntered to the lift and entered when it stopped on her floor. "Can't promise anything" she finally replied, pulling a funny face at him as the doors closed and he shook his head at her, clearly amused.

With a sense of finality, Cate sighed at the heavy weight that seemed to have settled against the back of her skull. These headaches were getting worse with her constant stress but she figured that today would be the last day of suffering for her. She was so immersed in her thoughts that when the lift finally opened its doors again, she didn't know whether to walk forward or to stay inside.

But a glimpse of brown hair propelled her to advance and suddenly, she met an anxious looking brunette just before the hotel main doors. Her breath caught and the blonde woman felt herself grow warm at the sight before her.

Rooney looked absolutely ravishing in a cream coloured short dress, all lace and see-through panels of fabric that made the younger woman look like an absolute angel. A line of Carol popped into her mind faster than she could utter any words but didn't come any closer to her vocal cords, choosing instead to permeate Cate's brain until all she could think about was that.

"I'm so sorry for my lateness, darling" she said instead, taking a step closer to the brunette and kissing her cheek – a bit too close to finely shaped lips, but who was there to see it? Rooney simply looked at her with those doe eyes and smiled openly before replying "It's quite alright, you're not too late. Can we go now?"

"Oh yes, of course. Lead the way" and they walked side by side out of the hotel, a black sleek car already waiting for them, the door opened so they could enter without interruption.

As soon as they sat against the comfortable leather, Rooney started to fidget like a small child. The fragrance coming off of her blonde companion was intoxicating and if she inched closer to the woman in question to get a better feel of it, Cate didn't seem to notice. "You look dazzling, my dear" the older woman suddenly said, startling Rooney from the half-trance she was in.

"Thanks… you look-" the girl started before cutting herself short and finally taking a real look at the woman before her. Whatever compliment she meant to deliver died short against her mouth and she had to swallow a couple times just to make sure that the dryness of her mouth was illusory.

Cate was a goddess gracing Earth with her mere presence and Rooney couldn't bring herself to say what she really wanted to say or do, so she simply slumped against the seat and breathed "You look like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" before shutting her eyes and missing the look of pure rapture that passed over the blonde's features.

Just as Cate was about to open her mouth, she felt the car roll to a stop and the answer crumbled against her tongue, leaving her desperate for a moment alone with Rooney.

Perhaps they would have time for that later, but now she had to face the music. And with an ephemeral touch to Rooney's soft jaw line, she got out of the car and quickly entered the club Todd had chosen for the party.


End file.
